


hush!

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 am sex, Human-AU, M/M, this is supposed to be semi-fluff but they argue too much eheu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: in which arthur kirkland was trapped in madrid by a heavy rain and antonio asked him to stay a night but they couldn't sleep. [alternate universe]





	hush!

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my first time writing in english ~~and i already showed you how dirty my brain was~~  
>  and yes it's indeed not my native language and this fic wasn't beta-ed but i won't use them all to excuse my errors. don't be hesitate if you want to correct me :D

**disclaimer:** ~~if hetalia were _mine_ and not himaruya's i would make this damn ship fucking each other >:(~~

* * *

There was oddly a downpour in Madrid at the second time Arthur visited the Spanish capital (precisely, visiting his precious Spanish  _old friend)_ _._ The showering waters thoroughly washed clean the street outside. He once remembered that it was already in the middle of October; the autumn sky was quite vengeful and pitch-black, the ferocious wind swept everything away―mostly scattered dead leaves―on the ground.

In the whole day Arthur was doing none but watching the rain opera through the window. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he found that he wouldn't be able to come home tonight. He was supposed to be back to England on the early night, but the heavy rain likely didn't let him go from Spain. It hadn't stopped yet for a total two hours―or more, Arthur didn't exactly remember―and Antonio forced him to stay a night. He said that it was all unpredictable so Arthur couldn't blame him of the sudden precipitation.

"There's no guest room here so we're going to sleep in my bedroom tonight. I'll give you a permission this time."

That was all Antonio said just before he let Arthur to take a warm bath after him. Arthur simply agreed. He hadn't ever seen nor entered Antonio's bedroom before, but he was assuming that there would be a couch―or a chair was enough―for him to rest his body. He didn't want to bother the host by causing him troubles. Arthur just thought that Antonio had done too much for him this whole day; from serving his favourite cup of tea as soon as his arrival to preparing dinner for them together (Arthur never doubted Antonio's cooking though he always kept it quiet). All of the hospitality―even though in numerous times they jumped into ludicrous quarrels―made him awkward in an instant.

But once Antonio for the first time showed him his bedroom, Arthur was downright feeling so uneasy. There was no small couch, no chair, no any rugs covering the floor. Arthur nervously glanced at Antonio who was standing right the next to him.

"Are we going to share a same bed?" was the very first thing that had been burst out of Arthur's mouth when he sneaked into a small room―he knew it specifically as Antonio's bedroom―where there were only a wardrobe, a nightstand, and a single bed bellow a closed window; it was large enough for one person but Arthur wasn't sure if both of them would fit together.

The bed was entirely covered with white sheet and a stack of piled blanket and pillow was arranged near the bed's headboard. Despite his seemingly untidy impression―let's just blame his personality and his tardy habit―, Antonio sure had this unexpected side of being extremely neat. His room was scrupulously clean. Apparently Antonio was the type of a man who wouldn't let a speck of dust passed by the top of his toe. Though Arthur wasn't sure whether he was a neat-freak.

Arthur frowned while glimpsing at Antonio with a doubtful expression painted on his soon-to-be-red face. Antonio rolled his eyes and sighed. He sauntered through his wardrobe where he put some spare pillows for the guest. He grabbed one cushion and threw it to the bed. Antonio was quite certain that the blanket would fit for two of them.

"Don't worry, Arturo. Of course it's big enough for two men like us. We are the same height after all."

"Oh Mister Anthony, so you do think that our heights have something to do with this."

The previous exclamation actually was implying  _I'm-so-done-with-you_  as Antonio mumbled his own random last sentence regarding their heights. And he already expected Arthur would definitely respond him with that typical annoying insult.

"Whatever ( _fuck fuck fuck you sarcastic_ _p_ _rat)_ , Arthur. Just go hit the sack and close your damn eyes." Antonio shrugged. He reached the door to lock it before switching the light off and turning on his night lamp. It was much dimmer to help them sleep but in this situation, there might be another beaming light from the thunderstorm sneaking out of the window's curtain. They did scare Antonio since he wasn't very fond of heavy raining―rain, in general―but Arthur's existence here in his room was quite a relief.

However now, there was nothing annoyed him the most rather than seeing Arthur stood still, staring foolishly towards the bed. He looked like a bloody idiot, Antonio thought. The older man exhaled a low breath from his lungs.

"What's the matter?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow as he realised there was something like an irked expression depicted on the Brit's stern face.

"You seriously don't have any spare room here?" asked Arthur. He didn't turn his head to face Antonio himself. Mostly because he felt ashamed that his face blushed even harder and he knew his face would clearly looked like a tomato if Antonio turned the light on again. Antonio was just too oblivious to read the air. He hardly recognised everything happened around him.

The last question was misinterpreted as  _I-don't-want-to-sleep-with-you-in-a-same-fucking-bed_ by Antonio. He was exasperated at this moment.

"Alright Your Majesty, I am going to lay on this freezing floor so you can have all  _ **my**_ bed." Antonio ranted with a bit sarcastic tone in his voice, wondering why was it so complicated to have a proper and polite discussion over any fucking thing if he was with that Englishman. Weird enough because they were in fine encounter with less angry argument before the afternoon.

 _Dios, what's wrong with sharing a bed with your close mate ain't we ami-fucking-gos oh git wait you are my bloody amighoe_ _?_

Antonio mumbled in his mind before he grabbed one of his pillows from the bed and throwing it to the cold floor. It was seriously cold, no joking. They could feel their toes curling and freezing like chopped meats.

"No, wait, okay, okay, sir I will be a good boy."

Arthur finally regained his humanity back and he tugged on Antonio's lower T shirt as an order for him not to do that. Sleeping on the floor wasn't a nice idea especially when the world was all frozen like this. He knew Antonio couldn't resist cold weather unlike him, and Arthur didn't want to find him dead in the next morning. Arthur didn't want to be accused of killing his deaaar precious amigo and became a Madrid's criminal.

Antonio turned his back and smirked at the young Brit as if he won a big match against that cocky English boy, though apparently Arthur couldn't clearly see Antonio's grinning face due to the lack of light. But he did recognise it nonetheless, realising Antonio booing him in silence.

"You, Antonio. Sleep on the corner." Arthur demanded. He let Antonio climbed up the bed first and laying his head on the pillow.

"Don't press me to the wall." Antonio insisted. He spread the folded blanket, sharing it with Arthur and curled his body as he shivered due to the cold temperature. Their backs touched against each other and Antonio didn't mind it.

"Buenas noches," he softly muttered, earning an awkward reply from his sleeping mate.

"Um ... good night."

They completely shut, leaving the soothing sound of pouring water from the dark sky as the only one that could be heard by ears.

The downpour slowly subsided―although not wholly stopped yet―until it was only a light rainfall with less roaring thunders and less howling fierce wind; a calming lullaby to take every dozing creature to their dream.

 _But why,_ Arthur wondered. He had shut his eyelids yet he couldn't still reach his own dreamland. He had been unmoved without changing his current position for long enough.

It was already 2 a.m on Antonio's alarm clock. They had been quiet for about an hour before one of them silently re-opened his eyes and wandering his sight around.

Antonio was sure he already half-dreamed a little while until a cracking sound outside woke him up in force. He glanced towards the man beside him; blankly staring at his lean back. He heard him peacefully snored.

In fact Arthur was just pretending to sleep, Antonio, at the next second time, immediately realised it. He shifted a bit, rolling his body and moved closer that he could reach Arthur's back of neck, touching it with his nose.

"Arthur," he whispered, blowing a short puff into that pale skin, resulting a gasp from the Englishman. Arthur turned his head in annoyance with his furrowed eyebrows, gesturing the ' _I-don't-like-being-disturbed-when-I-try-to-sleep'_ by the way he shoved Antonio's palm from his head.

"Haven't slept yet?" asked the Spanishman straightforwardly. He really didn't mean to tease his  _dear friend._

"Can't." Arthur grumpily snorted.

"Pretending to sleep?"

"Trying to sleep. And someone distracted me."

He grumbled, tugging the blanket by his leg. It appeared that the velvety piece of fabric was too small for the two, but it was actually Antonio who had the portion more than Arthur since he was the one who couldn't tolerate the cold temperature even if this was in his own country. He had been travelling to London before and he was almost dying if Arthur hadn't saved him.

"Yer feet's cold," Antonio protested when he sharply felt Arthur's freezing feet was on his calf, forcing to push it away from him. "¡Vete ya!" he snarled.

"You blanket hogger you need to share that warm fabric to the younger lad it's brass monkeys outside!" Arthur seized the blanket back and he had it covering only his waist to his thigh. The young Brit ruffled his blond hair as he felt his anger tensed up. The other green eyed man turned his back, making them facing each other with their irritated faces. Antonio opened his arm in an inviting gesture.

"Come closer. That's how you respect your elder."

Antonio lazily talked and Arthur could feel his cheeks were getting warmer again. He awkwardly moved little by little, while scoffing his older friend.

"Stubborn Grandpa." ―Antonio's forehead twitched.

"I'm still 25 who are you calling _―_ "

He stopped talking when Arthur's face was already about an inch next to him that their noses were almost touching. He could sense his warm breath caressed his skin.

 _Too close!_ Antonio muffled a gasp as Arthur stared at him fiercely. Their identical green eyes met, but Arthur's eyes were sharper and had deeper colours than Antonio thought. They were like concealing many untold mysterious stories about him; about Arthur Kirkland. Antonio kept his mouth silent, because he was completely paralysed by Arthur's eyesight, not until the young man broke the silence by saying an unexpected thing,

"Have I ever told you that your eyelashes are beautiful?"

―with a rare tug of smile engraved on his handsome face.

"They were ridiculously long and thick and curly and―were mostly Spanishmen always this pretty?"

Antonio breathlessly laughed, didn't realise he was blushing over the sudden, sugar-coated compliment. He was quite shocked by that he swore to God. Their earlier silly fight was forgotten altogether.

Arthur was the only one who could notice a small detail of him; it wasn't Francis, Gilbert, or Lovino. Or even his closest relative, João. They had never talked about his eyelashes nor as far as complimented it. Arthur always seemed to be unconcerned towards everyone, but he actually wasn't that kind of arsehole.

"You did tell me twice before. Always when you were drunk." Antonio said with his utmost pretentious English accent. Nobody knew why and how could he nail that perfectly, not even Arthur, whilst the international stereotype said that mostly Spaniards were horribly bad at pronouncing English words but Antonio was exceptional. Arthur really loved that wondrous Spanish-cockney accent of Señor Antonio. ( _Thank you, Alfred, for the "_ _S_ _panish-_ _c_ _ockney" epithet._ )

"Uh-uh."

Arthur ashamedly chuckled as an indirect form of apology. Antonio couldn't help but giggled as well while stroking the messy blond hair of the Englishman.

"So, will y―"

It was happened in a sudden; Arthur pressed his lips to Antonio's, promptly sealed his mouth as he rolled on top of him, pressing his body to Antonio's, unwillingly let him go of his grip. Antonio shook his head in dismay, but he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it. He honestly enjoyed it when Arthur licked his lips before ending the kiss.

"Can't breathe," Antonio whined. He tried to push Arthur away from him by his shoulder but he didn't know where all his energy had gone. "Arthur. What are you going to― _Arthur!_ "

Arthur didn't bother himself to care about that protest. "Silence," he demanded instead and pressed his face to the crook of Antonio's warm neck, smelling the familiar scent he was always fond of. He heard Antonio gulped in nervous when the hot breath of the younger Brit tickled his skin and made him unconsciously giggled.

"I'm warming you up."

"Oh." Antonio clenched when Arthur was drawing out teeth on his neck, rubbing the soft skin just like a kitten when he merrily played with his owner's finger.

Once Arthur lifted his head, Antonio pulled the younger male by the back of his neck for a soft, light peck on his forehead; thanking him for the unbelievable affection Antonio was actually wishing from him for long enough.

"You won't get further will you? It's time to sleep I'm so―"

" _Who knows._ " Arthur grinned.

And Antonio paused his breathing for a moment. His eyes widened.

...  _oh no._

_This is seriously bad._

* * *

Antonio didn't know who started this before―but it was likely Arthur. The Briton parted his lips, letting Antonio's tongue in and they wrestled for dominance, swallowing each other's mingling saliva without hesitation.

Arthur's right hand tugged off Antonio's long-sleeved T shirt, roaming on his chest, seeking for one particular bulge. Antonio let out a long throaty moan when Arthur's fingers finally found one of his nipples and gently rubbing it. He pulled the blond hair as he felt all of his defence had gradually collapsed and desperately let the younger dominating this game. His pants grew erratic at the time Arthur twisted his nipple in a teasing way.

Antonio used to be quite passionate for this kind of activity, but not for this time, he didn't even know why he suddenly weakened and so vulnerable. Maybe it was due to the cold weather he couldn't stand, or probably he was just already knackered.

Arthur broke the kiss, his lustful eyes staring down at Antonio who was panting frantically beneath his body. His face was all red as Arthur's, their body started sweating and tensing. Arthur hadn't stopped playing with the Spaniard's chest yet. He pinched the other nipple, savouring Antonio's enticing moan between the sound of rain slapping against the roof outside.

"Bloody. Shit. You're so fucking beautiful."Arthur muttered amidst his ragged breath, stripping off Antonio's entire clothes before he did the same to himself until there was nothing left from their bodies.

He lowered his head once more, placing light kisses and bites from Antonio's jaw to his neck, his collarbones, and finally moved down to the Spanishman's chest to replace his working hand, his tongue started licking one of his nipples. Antonio sucked in a low breath, roughly pulling Arthur's hair to ease a strange, ticklish sensation when Arthur hungrily devoured his nipple. He really did want to say something to him but he was only able to let out  _"Mmngh!"_ or  _"Art-ur_ _―_ _ahh!"_ from his mouth, or occasionally mumbled in his native language.

He already felt stiff down there, and he noticed Arthur was also hard against his crotch. Arthur knew it as well. Antonio spontaneously wrapped his legs around the Brit's waist as Arthur lifted his flushed face and leaning down to place his wet lips on Antonio's panting mouth. The Spanishman cupped his face, deliberately returning the brief kiss.

He didn't know how long they had gone; Arthur went down and down, paralysing the man pressed under his drenched body, not realising it was almost three in the morning since they first started. Antonio was done enough receiving such intoxicating embraces, feeling Arthur on every inches of his body. As expected of the so called British gentleman, he did it all smoothly, unlike the other man who loved everything rough and passionate when he had the control.

Antonio was a bit surprised when Arthur suddenly spread his legs, half of his conscious mind was aware that Arthur really intended to do something further.

"A-Arthur, I ..."

"I know. I will be gentle, don't worry." He hushed the worried Spaniard by a soft whisper, lavishing another tender kiss on the back of Antonio's shivering hand, then allowed him to stroke his right cheek. "Have any lubrication around here?"

"Vaseline, it's on my drawer." Antonio answered him with a halting voice. He trembled when the cold air stabbed through his spine as Arthur lifted his body from top of him in order to reach the drawer as he pointed.

"The nightstand, Arthur," he clarified and was responded by a quick nod from the blond haired English lad. Soon, he was feeling warm again when Arthur came back and covering his body once he had found what he was looking for.

Making sure his fingers were all coated and lucid enough, he leant back, pecked the tip of Antonio's nose before sliding a finger inside of his entrance. Antonio shuddered, sucking a large amount of the air out of his lungs, he clutched the sheet bellow him to ease the sharp pain when Arthur tried to stretch him. He closed his eyes tight whilst whimpering upon the weird sensation on his lower body in which Arthur drove him crazy.

Not long after that a second finger followed in and Arthur began to start scissoring, resulting a loud piercing cry. He heard Antonio was mumbling something in Spanish again, muffled his noises with his sweating palm. Arthur felt just strange as he found it was difficult to bend Antonio's inside. Hearing all of his scream made him doubt to add his third finger. And when he did it, Antonio briskly gripped his arm, begging him to wait a second before he prepared himself for it.

"You're so tight. I'm afraid that you've never done this before,"

His honest, too innocent confession indirectly humiliated Antonio. The elder man snarled towards him in irritation; "¡Que te jodan!" ―thus, Arthur was only able to laugh.

"A sensitive topic? Alright, I'm sorry," he pretended apologising and continued on stretching Antonio's inside, pressing against the wall he could reach, digging hard to find his prostate. His one free hand ran through Antonio's sweating chest and playing with his sensitive nipples again, having the Spaniard whined on his every touches. Antonio jerked his hips against those warm fingers inside him.

" _Fuck_! Arth― _there―_ Arthur!"

"Here?"

Arthur pressed that spot once more, and Antonio positively screamed with his arms stilled behind the blond haired man's back, along with his trembling legs. He felt his cock leaking already but he knew that Arthur wouldn't ever let him come before he even started fucking him. Antonio was all wrecked and powerless. His dark hair fell on his wet forehead, his mouth opened for blurting arousing noises and heavy pants, his long eyelashes drenched in mix a of tears and sweat. He stared wantonly right at Arthur's darkened green eyes, pleading him to please him more, grip him tight, and giving all of his affection only for him.

He pulled Arthur's face close to him, licking his lower lip hungrily before started kissing him again, clutching his arms back to his neck and his shoulder, allowing him to feel how hard his heart was pounding. Arthur obediently obeyed him and granting all of his carnal desire.

Antonio let out a disappointed whimper as Arthur pulled his fingers out. His twitching arse felt suddenly empty, yet he was clueless about what would happen next; his entire experiences were all instantly erased from his memory. He panted hard, and Arthur tilted his head, softly whispering a thing or two on his ear that he couldn't respond as their moaning noises interrupted.

"Antonio, I'm  _going_  to finish this all," he proclaimed with a low voice, embedding their foreheads before continued talking. "You can bite my shoulder or my forearm if you can't bear it okay?"

"Uhh―huh?!"

Antonio was confused at first. He winced in a great shock when the younger one savagely pushed in one fluid movement, entering him fully for the first time with great effort.

" _FUUCK_ ―AHHHH! H-HURRTS!"

Antonio shouted, his body writhed in agony, feeling the biggest vicious burning pain roaming his lower body and his arse, he started crying hard with his tears pouring to their already soaked neck and down to their chest. He sobbed uncontrollably, watering everything around him. It wasn't his wish to cry nor was he aware it wasn't a reflect.

Antonio gritted his teeth, gripping the sheet bellow him to show Arthur how painful it felt.

Arthur had never expected Antonio to be this fucking tight he even made him groaned when he felt it was quite hot and burning against his cock. He wrestled his guilt as he looked down, surprised by Antonio's reaction and his sudden rigid form. It was his first time watching Antonio cried in agonising pain with his eyes shut firmly, his whole body strained. All the time Antonio was known for his happy-go-lucky personality, his bright smile carved on his handsome face. Once again Arthur was seriously feeling guilty, but he didn't want to stop here either. He was still hard as hell down there.

Arthur shifted his hips a bit, adjusting his position as he was hoping he could reassure Antonio. Instead, Antonio groaned, his stomach trembled when Arthur was moving. He swore it really felt like his body was ripped off in force.

"P-please wait!  _Shit!_ " Antonio begged between his sniffle, his shaking hand barely moved to hide his crying face as he felt embarrassed to find Arthur was entirely watching him, pitying him in his silence. However Arthur didn't allow him to do so, he gently shoved Antonio's wrist, reaching his soaking palm, clutching on his cold fingers where Antonio returned the grip in despair.

"Seriously I'm sorry,"

"I'm okay but―un momentito, por favor _._ I'm―"

 _H_ _urt._ _Fuck. You split me in two. I honestly had never done in this position before._

Antonio miserably hissing once he felt the hard cock inside of him throbbing hard against his tight wall. He wrapped one of his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him closer and closer, their noses bumped against each other before Arthur hastily kissed Antonio's damp cheek to comfort him at very least as he felt Antonio's blunt fingernails digging into his pale skin.

"L-let me adapt first ... It's been a while."

 _It's been a while, you_ _till_ _suck on lying._ Arthur quietly jeered at him on his mind, patiently waiting Antonio to steadying his breath and relaxing his strained muscles. Antonio was gripping him firmly by his shoulder, silently ordering him not to move until he was all ready.

Once Antonio made himself certain that he wasn't as tensed as earlier, he tried to slowly jerk himself off, beckoning Arthur to start moving.

"Antonio, can you endure it? It wouldn't take too long so-"

" _.._ _._ _ale_ _-_ _"_

"Pardon?"

"Vale, Arthur. It's alright. It would be disgusting if you pull your leaking dick out of my pained arse." He insulted with a thin smirk on his face.

Arthur burst a laugh with a slight moan as Antonio buried his still-teary face on his shoulder. His guilt forgotten. He started slowly and carefully at the first, not wanting to hurt his dear Antonio for the second time, but then he quickly picked his pace up and Antonio couldn't stop screaming when he was driven hard to the edge of pleasure by the man on top of him.

He arched his back, synchronising himself with Arthur, feeling each other's ragged breaths against their bare skin. Antonio slowly opened his eyes; unveiling his beautiful green lenses to meet the other's green. Arthur was smiling again; an endearing smile he took from the bottom of his heart and it wasn't a mocking smirk like he usually gave to others. He wiped the tear stain on Antonio's flushed cheek before fucking him even harder.

Just as Arthur offered regarding to ease the burning pain, Antonio bit his left shoulder hard enough to drew out blood from its vessel. Arthur breathlessly groaned at the sharp pain, having Antonio's teeth and sharp fingernails torturing his back.

"Tastes horrible like a corroded iron." Antonio commented amidst his muffled sniff, licking the blood stain on the corner of his lower lip. "How sinful are you?" he added another insult along with his ' _look-now-I'm-fine'_ grin, cupping both of Arthur's cheeks before attaching their lips together.

"Pfffft. Same as you, darling," Arthur replied as he felt relieved when Antonio could finally recover. "And how virgin are you?"

" _Shut_. The bloody hell. Up."

Antonio snapped when Arthur hit that embarrassing sensitive topic. The Briton laughed again upon hearing that amusing tone from his beloved Spaniard. "There again I always looveee your English accent," he seductively whispered, earning a delicious moan from the other. His hand moving down until he found a familiar hard thing trapped between their contracting stomachs. He tugged his lip upwards, cracking a wicked smirk in triumph. "Thank God you don't sound American ..."

He slowly stroked Antonio's leaking cock, making the brown haired male gasped in a loud cry.

" _Fuck_ _―_ _!_ " he cursed, relishing the sensation on both his cock being pumped and Arthur's own dick nudged his prostate more and more, drawing out moans and whimpers of the Brit's name as if Antonio was chanting a sacred mantra. He tightened around Arthur and causing the blond lad growling. He continued jerking off, thrusting in and out with a complete faster pace; leaving the other desperately scratching his back between the powerful thrusts.

Their echoing sex noises―moans, screams, and even insults towards each other―and creaking bed were more than enough to mute the sound of still happening rainfall outside.

Feeling Arthur's cock throbbing hard inside his pained arse and his sensitive spot was numerously got hit, Antonio could no longer hold it back. His vision blurred in a sudden time he felt his tears fell down again, mingling with his own sweat and his own spit when it ran through his opened mouth. "I can't ... take much more―" he inhaled a sharp breath, with one more thrust he came on Arthur's hand, spilling his seed on his own chest and down to his blanket.

Arthur moaned when he knew he was about to end. His thrusts grew more frantic, noticing Antonio's muscles taking over on luring his orgasm, felt like it was massaging his length. Arthur caught Antonio's upper lip, nipping on the soft flesh while Antonio's fingers stroking his messy hair.

Soon, Antonio intensely felt Arthur's cock twitched against the tight wall before bursting hard his cum inside of him, filling him with the intense warmth of his seed. Antonio whimpered with half-lidded eyes once Arthur leant heavily on top of him, they both steadying their breaths, relaxing their muscles as well before the younger of the two pulled out his softened cock from Antonio's quivering arse, making him winced at the feeling liquids leaking out of him.

Arthur cleaned up every trace of cum on Antonio's chest by his tongue and fed him from his own mouth while Antonio's eyes wandering around and complained a lot in his mind on how messy and dirty his bedroom now.

" _Te quie_ _―_ _te_ _―_ , _"_ he whispered with his hoarse baritone voice and Antonio's eyes widened in a slight shock as his face blushed hard again. He quickly moved his fingers to Arthur's lip, tapping it lightly as a plead to not continuing his sentence.

"I'd rather hear you mocking me with your annoying sarcastic Brit's insult ..." he joked, caressing Arthur's flushed cheek and smiling at him. "I have never expected this side of you, I thought you'll be forever a kid who gets clumsy on his first time bedding someone."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Again, that insult. Antonio really loved stomping on his pride, didn't he? He regretted the fact that he was pitying him earlier ago.

Remembering they were Arthur and Antonio, they have always been like that, their relationship was just hard to read. Sometimes they fought like eternal nemesis, but sometimes they showed hospitality and affection towards each others nonetheless. Francis commented that they were like siblings, but Arthur and Antonio actually had gone  _further_.

"Don't treat me like a child just because you were born two years ahead than me." He spoke the truth, then grinning at Antonio. "So how about you? Haven't ever had this with anyone yet? You were like a girl on her first sex when― _FUCK YOU_!" he snarled when Antonio suddenly grasping his resting cock, venting his annoyance with a wide evil smirk.

"Had fucked. But not get fucked," he answered it at last, with a darkened red blush on his whole face, feeling greatly ashamed. It was like being forced to read a porn book out loud. Hiding his blushed face, he turned his head against Arthur and shut his eyes, not until that jerk said something humiliating his dignity, again;

"Thank God that means your arse was customised only for my dick."

"Shut the fuck up I  _will_  avenge you in a short time."

If he hadn't felt sore on his lower body, Antonio would've kicked hard that face or throwing Arthur outside from the window. Unfortunately the rain had stopped before he noticed, and the two slowly closed their eyes, fell into a deep sleep in exhaust.

**Author's Note:**

> there would be a spuk week on august i caAn'TT waIT xD


End file.
